Avant que l'ombre
by Missterre
Summary: Bella devient vampire et quitte Edward. Cinq ans plus tard, un évènement extraordinaire. Mais pourquoi une deuxième Bella et Jasper debarquent t-ils du futur? combats,armes,loups-garou,vampires. Oh, quelques morts et un peu d'humour aussi...
1. Avant que l'ombre

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer, sauf quelques uns inventés pour l'histoire, c'est la seule fois ou je l'annonce.**

**Note: Coucou ! Je suis de retour, avec comme vous pouvez le voir, une fic sur Fascination, qui me traînait dans la tête depuis un baille. J'ai plein de fics en cours, mais bon, quand l'imagination me prend... Voilà quoi. **

**S'il vous plait, laisser une reviews, même pour dire un truc mal, j'accepte toutes les critiques. **

**Note 2: Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui en comptera -normalement- quatre. Cette fic sera suivit d'un OS qui finira l'histoire. Principalement racontés sous le point de vue de Bella ou externe. Tous les tomes sont pris en compte, mais je risque de faire des confusions/oublies. **

**Si vous en trouvés, dite le moi en reviews. **

**Merci, et à bientôt, Mél.**

* * *

_**Fascination: Avant que l'ombre...**_

* * *

C'est lorsque j'aperçu le cul de sac devant moi, que je compris que j'avais été piégé. 

Cela aurait pourtant pu être une belle journée. Après les derniers évènements, Edward et moi préparions notre mariage. Bien sur, Alice avait été d'une aide exceptionnelle pour s'occuper de la cérémonie et des invités, mais j'avais insisté lourdement, et pendant des jours, pour choisir, seule, ma robe.

Même si je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit "mariage", j'avais quand même une idée bien précise de ma robe de mariée, et ce n'était pas Alice Cullen et ses goûts excentriques qui allaient gâcher mon petit plaisir. Edward m'avait donné sa carte bleu, et je n'avais aucune limite de prix. Beaucoup de filles en seraient malade de jalousie, et/ou d'envie.

Bref, nous étions samedi, jour officiel de shopping, et je tournais en rond avec ma camionnette à la recherche d'une place de parking. C'était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, j'avais roulé un moment, je tenais à aller chercher ma robe à Phoenix, dans la boutique ou ma mère avait acheté la sienne. Je suis sans doute trop sentimentale sur certain point. Les Cullen n'avaient pas vraiment été d'accord, mais ils avaient compris que cela me tenait à coeur.

Lorsque j'eu poussé la porte de la boutique, je détailla des yeux son intérieur. Des frous-frous de toutes sortes accrochées au mur, du rose fuschia au vert anis, des robes de toutes les formes, pour toutes les tailles, et tout les goûts. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi cette boutique (qui d'ailleurs était plutôt énorme) avait autant de succès.

Je me présentai au comptoir après mon moment d'arrêt et j'indiquai mon nom. Et dire que dans quelques jours, je serais Madame Edward Cullen...

Cette pensée me couva de frissons.

Une vendeuse vint me parler, et je lui annonçai directement la couleur. Je voulais une robe, blanche, sans débordement de rubans, classique, dans une coupe qui mettrait mes formes en valeur. Autant dire, que je voulais LA robe idéale. La vendeuse éclata de rire à ma dernière réplique, et me répondit que toutes les futures mariées avaient leur propre notion de la robe parfaite. 

Soit, la jeune femme me présenta plusieurs robes, et j'en essayai une bonne dizaine. Au fur et a mesure des vêtements que j'enfilai, le soleil déclinait, et je trouva **THE** robe, un peu avant cinq heure. Edward allait être furieux, dire que j'avais promis ne pas rentrer trop tard. Résultat je devrais conduire de nuit. 

Mais, j'avais ma robe. Celle dont je rêvais. Je vous passe les détails, j'en parlerais pendant des heures.

La vendeuse attrapa la carte que je lui tendais avec un sourire, et je payai la robe. Je pris celle ci sur mon épaule, et sortit de la boutique non sans remercier la gérante et la vendeuse, qui avait été, je l'avoue, d'une patience extrême.

C'est à ce moment que les choses ont dérapés. Je marchais sur le trottoir, traversant les rues désertes du centre ville, lorsque je m'écrasai littéralement sur les pavés. 

Fichu maladresse.

Quand je me relevai, je vis deux hommes qui avançaient derrière moi. Je ne pensai pas tout de suite qu'ils me suivaient. 

Mais quand plus tard, je croisai le regard d'un des hommes, j'accélérai le pas. Ce qu'ils firent aussi.

Bientôt, deux autres hommes se pressèrent en face de ma personne, sans décrochés leurs regards de moi. J'étais vraiment dans de sales draps et je doutais qu'ils ne pensaient que me dire bonjour. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas affolée, la peur m'empêchait d'être plus maladroite que d'habitude. 

Un problème de plus se posa. Les hommes me bloquaient le passage vers ma voiture. Je décidai de changé de rue, je connaissais assez Phœnix pour mis retrouvé.

Ce fut une erreur. Une grave erreur. Une erreur fatale.

C'est lorsque j'aperçu le cul de sac devant moi que je compris que j'avais été piégé. Depuis le début, ils me poussaient vers une quelconque sombre ruelle, et j'avais été tellement idiote que je m'étais laissé avoir... Mon Dieu, que ne ferais-je pas pour voir mon vampire de futur mari débarqué et mettre une déroulé a ceux qui me suivaient...

J'étais maintenant immobile, les quatre hommes dans mon dos. Je n'entendais pas le son de leurs respirations. En fait, je n'entendais plus rien.

Tout mes sens étaient figés par la peur qu'ils me faisaient. Je me retournai en rassemblant tout mon courage. 

La peau blanche, presque transparente, les habits noirs, les yeux brillants d'excitation, des vampires. 

J'aurais du m'en douter. Si il y avait un vampire dans une ville, il était pour moi. J'aurais du m'appeler Bella-a-pas-de-chance.

Mon esprit devint de plus en plus embrumé, et je ne réalisais plus vraiment se qui se passait. Je su plus tard que c'était le vampire qui avait usé de ses talents sur moi.

L'un des hommes s'approcha de moi, et remis une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles. J'aurais voulu bouger, mais mes muscles étaient tétanisés. J'aurais voulu hurler mais les mots n'étaient hurlés que dans mon esprit, rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

Soudain, un des plus costauds des hommes sourit, et murmura un presque inaudible "elle est prête".

L'homme qui m'avait touché me chuchota :

- Aro avait omis de dire que tu sentais si bon, il ne nous en voudra pas si on t'enlève un peu plus de sang que prévu...

Je fermai les yeux. 

Maman, Edward, Charlie... Mes proches me revinrent en mémoire, j'espérais encore être sauvée, qu'Edward et ses frères me sortent de la. Mais non. J'étais ici, à frissonner de dégoût lorsque les lèvres du vampire effleura mon cou.

Puis je fus morte.

La douleur me transperça le corps. Me transperça le coeur. Je voulu hurler de toutes mes forces, mais je ne réussis qu'a froncé mes traits. Le feu me rongeait et je n'avais aucune chance de l'atténuer. Un autre Volturi (car je su qu'il s'agissait de Volturis) s'attaqua à ma jugulaire, et bientôt, quatre morsures entaillaient mon corps. 

Quand ils eurent finit, il me laissèrent sur le macadam, désarticulés, agonisante, comme on jetterais dans les ordures une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

Et j'avais mal. Tellement mal.

Je ne fus quasiment pas consciente les deux jours suivants, mais je compris que quelqu'un s'était occuper de moi. 

Après quelques temps, je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Mon coeur ne battait plus. Le mal s'en alla.

J'étais devenue un vampire.

Ce n'est qu'au quatrième jour que je me souviens d'Edward. Mon futur. Mon passé. 

Le pauvre devait se faire un sang d'encre pour moi. 

J'avais réfléchis, longtemps, et je n'avais trouvé qu'une solution, m'éloigner de lui. Durant les premiers temps du moins. 

Je lui enverrais une lettre. Peut-être. Je n'avais pas conscience d'agir sur un coup de tête.

Cette attitude ne me ressemblait absolument pas, mais j'étais incapable de revoir Edward avant de m'être fait à ma nouvelle situation. Dehors, je sentais les effluves de transpiration et de parfum des passants, et surpassant toutes les autres odeurs, celui du sang.

En bas, dans la cuisine de la maison ou j'étais installé, je devinais l'odeur de lys d'Imala, la femme qui m'avait sauvé.

Elle devait avoir entre 40 et 50 ans... au temps ou elle était encore humaine.

C'était une vampire, végétarienne, tout comme les Cullen, et les propos suivants, c'est elle qui me les a rapportés.

J'hurlais la bouche fermer quand elle m'a trouvée. Il y avait du sang partout, et elle avait eu du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur mes restes. Devant moi, elle avait eu pitié, et m'avait emmené chez elle, m'avait changé, et avait attendu la fin de ma pénible transformation.

Ensuite, Imala, m'avait dit l'essentiel. Elle était née en 1944, pendant la guerre, avait vécu quelques temps en Europe, avant de s'installer à Phœnix il y a dix ans.

C'était une belle femme à la chevelure rousse, aux yeux bruns noisette, et son sourire me faisait pensé à Alice, malgré leurs grandes différences physiques.

Sans doute, Edward avait mené des recherches dans tout l'état. Mais Imala savait se cacher. Une semaine après ma transformation, je quittai pour la première fois ma chambre. La maison de ma sauveuse était magnifique de simplicité. Dans un style de l'avant guerre, des senteurs de cire flottant dans l'air.

Je lui demandais des conseils, et elle m'écoutais, me répondais. 

J'eu l'idée de me rendre en Alaska, dans les semaines suivantes. Je ne voulais pas risquer de croiser une connaissance, ou pire, qu'Edward me retrouve.

Je parlais longtemps d'Edward à Imala. Mon amour, notre histoire.

Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas retourné auprès de lui. Dans un sens, moi non plus. J'avais tellement peur de mes réactions, de l'effet que cela nous ferais. Le revoir était au dessus de mes forces, aussi forte étais-je maintenant.

Imala me conseilla quelques endroits, et quelques connaissances Alaskiennes.

Le jour suivant, elle m'emmena avec elle à la chasse, et je chassai ma première proie. Un renard. Edward m'avait dis que le premier animal chassé resterais sûrement notre met favoris. Le renard avait pour moi, un goût métallique et froid, celui du sang. Sans doute avec le temps trouverais-je ce goût alléchant...

Chasser n'était pas si difficile, en fait, c'était mécanique. Je savais maintenant les sensations que pouvaient éprouvé les frères Cullen. Nous étions les chasseurs des plus fortes proies. Chasser, était notre nature. Naturel. Je le compris relativement vite.

Le temps de partir vint très vite. J'avais prix un billet avec de l'argent qu'Imala m'avait prêté, je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouvé en remarquant que j'utilisait la carte bancaire d'Edward. A l'heure qu'il était, j'espérais que mon tendre ne souffrait pas trop, j'étais moi, en pleine découverte de mes talents, et j'avais honte d'avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à lui. Le statut de vampire n'avait pas l'air d'avoir affecté que mon physique, il ait aussi changé ma façon d'être.

J'ajusta mon écharpe, et sortit de la maison à l'aube, bien que l'heure qu'il fut ne soit pas un problème pour moi. Imala, était bien sur déjà dans la cuisine quand je descendis l'escalier. Je remarquai d'ailleurs, que depuis ma transformation, je n'avais pas une seule fois perdu l'équilibre...

La vampire rousse m'embrassa sur les deux joues, me souhaita une bonne chance, me dit qu'elle avait trouvé en moi une amie, et qu'on se reverrait sûrement un jour. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais sûrement fait. Si j'avais été humaine. 

Je courus jusqu'a l'aéroport. Je testais mes capacités, et je fus contente de voir que je courais maintenant aussi vite que n'importe lequel des Cullen. 

J'emportais avec moi qu'une petite valise, je n'avais besoin que du strict nécessaire. J'avais donnée à Imala ma robe de mariée. Elle l'avait récupéré en me secourrant dans la ruelle. Sans doute savait elle la valeur sentimentale que j'accordais à cette robe, car elle m'avais promis d'en prendre grand soin. 

Je souris intérieurement. J'ignorais qu'une femme non humaine, autre qu'Alice ou Esmée, puisse être si gentille...

Je me présentai au détecteur de métaux, et je passai sans problème la douane. Je tendis mon billet première classe à l'hôtesse et m'installai dans un coin de la salle d'attente. Je m'étais suffisamment habitué au sang humain pour réussir à ne tuer personne pendant le vol. Mais pour plus de sécurité, j'avais demandé à être à coté d'une fenêtre, et si possible, n'avoir personne à coté de moi. 

- Les passagers du vol 461 pour l'Alaska sont prières d'embarqués, Merci.

Une voix électronique m'annonça le départ. Je me leva prestement de mon siège, et suivit le dédale de couloirs jusqu'a la piste, et l'avion. 

Avec chance, il n'y avait personne à coté de moi. Ce voyage n'allait peu être pas être désagréable. Des secousses m'indiquèrent que l'avion allait décoller, je bouclai ma ceinture, et m'envolais pour quelques heures.

L'Alaska, c'est froid. Heureusement que je ne le craignais plus. A la sortie de l'aéroport, j'aperçois un couple de vampire (je le sais grâce à l'odeur) qui semble m'attendre. Imala m'avait parlé d'eux. C'était chez eux que j'allais vivre...

Les années qui suivaient ces événement furent marqués pars les longs hivers glacials et le réchauffement des glaces. Au fil des chasses, il se trouva que mon animal arctique préféré était le caribou... C'est sur qu'on ne trouvait pas de renard continentaux dans cette partie de l'Amérique...

Anna et Hank m'ont beaucoup appris, et j'ai passé cinq années auprès d'eux. Imala m'avait rendus visite de temps en temps, mon coeur guérissait lentement. Le visage d'Edward disparaissait de jours en années, et je n'avais presque plus mal... à l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur, en revanche, j'étais très déprimé, et mourir quelques jours avant mon mariage n'arrangeait pas les choses. Quelle vie aurions nous pu vivre ? J'avais de sérieux doute sur ma fuite, et même, je regrettais. Oui, peu être aurais-je du affronter mon âme soeur... 

Durant la période de ma vie que je passai en Alaska, Hank m'appris à me battre, à être forte, à être vampire. Heureusement pour moi, Imala m'avait trouvé une famille végétarienne, et j'eu la chance de ne jamais mordre un humain. 

Je nourrissais une haine sans borne pour les Volturis, et mes intentions de vengeance m'avaient aidé à être encore plus forte. Aussi, durant ma troisième année vampirique, je commençai à révéler un étrange pouvoir.

Il semblerait qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas amoureux pour rien; mes pouvoirs étaient aussi spectaculaires que les siens. Je pouvais bouger les objets sans les toucher. Les spécialistes appelaient ça la télékinésie.

Maintenant, après 5 ans, j'avais quitté ma petite vie de vampire Alaskienne, et je reposais enfin les pieds, ou plutôt les escarpins, sur le continent américain centrale, à Forth Worth au Texas exactement. Une ville pas très médiatique, ou les Cullen semblaient avoir posé bagages après ma lamentable fuite. D'après mes infos, ils avaient quitté Fork sept mois après ma disparition, et bouger de ville en ville, avant de s'établir ici.

J'étais enfin assez confiante et sereine dans mon état de vampire, pour affronter mes démons... Et puis, j'avais tellement envie de savoir ce que devenait mes plus vieux amis vampires... bien sur, j'adorais Imala, Anna et Hank, mais Esmée et Carlisle resterait mes premiers parents vampires, même si ils ne m'avaient pas encore vue comme tel... Quoique, si je me retrouvais devant la grille de leurs maisons aujourd'hui, Alice devait sûrement avoir eu une vision... 

Mon Dieu, j'avais priée, prier pour qu'Edward ne m'en veuille pas, prier pour qu'il ne se soit pas marier à une autre femme, prier, pour qu'il me frappe, me frappe jusqu'a qu'il se soit assez venger pour me dire qu'il voulait bien me reprendre... 

Je savais parfaitement que cette scène ne se déroulerait jamais... Je connaissais trop bien Edward... Et je savais que j'avais fait une grave erreur, malgré tout, je ne regrettais pas vraiment... L'Alaska m'avait transformé, et ce, pour toujours. J'étais vampire, forte, belle, et j'étais morte de trouille. 

Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit, mon coeur que je pensais éteint fit un bond, moi qui pensai être mal reçu... Tout les Cullen m'attendaient à la porte. Nous nous regardâmes en silence, même Alice semblait choqué. Puis, elle me sauta dans les bras. 

- Merde Bella, si je pouvais pleurer, je serais en train de vider toute l'eau de mon corps, je te croyais morte ! 

D'une traite, elle m'avais dit tout ce que pensait tout les Cullen tout bas. Emett et Jasper me dirent bonjour, ils ne semblaient pas surpris de ma subite "résurrection", Carlisle me sourit en m'annonçant qu'Alice avait effectivement vu mon retour, et Esmée me pris également dans ses bras.

Edward à l'écart, me regardait avec un visage impassible, et n'esquissa pas un geste vers moi. J'en fut peiné... mais je le méritais. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés dans le salon familial, et je racontai à la famille mes cinq dernières années. Edward ne fit toujours aucun mouvement, même quand je répondis à Rosalie que je n'avais pas rencontrés d'autre homme. Je leur fis une démonstration de mes pouvoirs télé kinésiques, et Carlisle diagnostiqua que j'étais devenue un vampire puissant. 

Alice me trouva changée. Pas physiquement, mais vraiment mentalement. J'étais moins immature, plus sur de moi, plus en confiance, plus habile. Elle me félicita, et me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ de Forks. Ma disparition - elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas trop parler de la détresse d'Edward - les déménagements à cause des Quileutes, les Volturis qui prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir, et enfin l'acquisition de cette magnifique demeure Texane.

Je croisai enfin le regard de mon ex- et j'espère futur cher et tendre. Je savais qu'il était profondément blessé par ma disparition, et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il me pensait totalement libérer de mon amour pour lui. Ce qui était indéniablement faux. J'étais malheureusement, toujours et totalement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Et ça, je devais lui dire, parce que je n'étais, dans le fond, revenu que pour lui. Plus tard, dans la soirée, Alice me murmura que je devais peu être attendre qu'il cicatrise son coeur brisé par ma fuite, et que je devrais être patiente. Cinq ans, c'était court pour voir sa future femme disparaître, puis revenir. Je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal. Je voulais me racheter. Recommencer. 

Mais l'histoire en décida autrement.

Alors que nous trinquions tous ensemble, et qu'Edward ouvrait enfin la bouche, une chose surprenant et complément irréaliste se produisit. 

Après une explosion de lumière, nous nous retrouvions, en face de deux personnes très proches. Evidemment proche, puisque j'identifia la femme comme étant moi.

Vous lisez bien. En face de moi, ce trouvais mon double, et ce qui devait être le double de Jasper.

**( Note : les personnages dufutur seron nommé par leurs noms d'origine suivit d'un 2. )**

- Jay ! T'aurais pu éviter qu'on déboule au milieu d'une fête de famille !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui devait juré intérieurement, les autres semblaient aussi perdus que moi, et Emmet hésitait entre attaqués nos doubles, ou se cassé en courant. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix.

- Avant toute chose, vous devriez tous vous asseoir, on va devoir vous expliquez deux-trois trucs.

C'était Jasper2 qui avait parlé. En usant de ses pouvoirs de persuasion. Nous nous sommes donc tous assis sagement, sans avoir véritablement le choix.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas passez par quatre chemins, nous venons, Bella et moi, du futur.

Un ricanement. C'était Edward qui ne paraissait pas s'amuser de la blague. 

- Nous venons exactement de l'année 2090, et je viens de tester une machine pour remonter le temps.

La Bella du "futur", l'interrompis

- Nous sommes ici parce que vous courrez un grave danger. Parce que normalement, si nous laissons les choses se passer, alors la plupart d'entre vous mourront dans cette maison. Et Jasper et moi, devions empêcher ça. Vous êtes ok ?

Oh. Bella2 devait avoir remarqué notre teint de vampire plus blanc que d'habitude. Je deviens cynique… Je dois vraiment être choqué. Mais les évènements ne permettaient pas au Cullen et moi d'assimiler les informations

- Pour que vous ne répétiez pas nos erreurs, Bella va vous projeté, grâce à ses dons, des scènes qui vont ce produire, certaines viennent directement de mon esprit, et beaucoup du sien. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est très difficile pour nous aussi...

Jasper, si sur de lui habituellement parlait très vite en tripotant ses mains. S'en fut trop pour Alice.

- Jasper, mais que nous est-il arrivés ? Pourquoi tu ne portes plus ton alliance ? Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu venir ?

- Je vais te répondre dans l'ordre et je doute que les réponses te plaisent... Tu es morte, Alice. Il y a longtemps pour moi, pas encore à cette époque. J'ai enlevé mon alliance pour essayer de continuer à vivre... Mais en fait, je n'ai continué à vivre que pour Bella et son projet. Tu ne nous as pas vu venir parce que tout ça c'est décidé à la dernière minute. J'ai changé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu as changé. Tu as du beaucoup souffrir pour être si différent de mon mari, répondit Alice en se lovant tristement contre son Jasper.

- Bella et moi avons beaucoup endurés en effet.

- Bella ? Comment a pu t'elle souffrir de nos morts, elle s'est enfuit, elle aurait très bien pu le refaire, dit Edward en me regardant amèrement. 

- Tu verras tout ça dans nos souvenirs Ed, mais sache que Bella s'est toujours battu à nos cotés...

On parlait de moi la ? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout. 

- Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changer moi, remarquais-je.

- Oh, si nous avons changés Bella, annonça mon double, si je me rappelle bien, tu es ici aujourd'hui parce que tu ne pouvais plus être loin d'Edward, je me trompe ?

Si je pouvais rougir, je ferais de la concurrence à une tomate. J'hochai lamentablement la tête. 

- Et bien imagine que tout pour quoi tu n'as pas encore sombré, te soit volé tout d'un coup.

- Tu veux dire qu'Edward est…

- mort ? Oui. Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée, en fait, il ne reste que Jay et moi.

Merde. Doublement merde. Je haïssais à cette seconde d'être immortelle, et ne pas avoir la chance de tomber dans les pommes.

Rosalie avait pris son mari dans les bras, et Esmée semblait bouleversée. Edward était hagard, et le Jasper du futur gêné. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à que cela se passe ainsi. Il se passa la main sur le visage, se leva et fit un signe à la plus vieille des Bella.

- Je suis désolé de devoir vous bousculez, mais il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Bella dois vous montrez ce qui va ce passer.

- Ca risque de vous choquez. Mais c'est nécessaire. Pour que tout change.

Un à un, les membres de la famille se levèrent, puis tout le monde se prit par la main.

- Vous allez être directement projeté dans les scènes, mais personne ne nous verra. Je vais essayer de prendre des événements importants, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé d'emmener sept personnes avec moi, il se peut que les choses dérapent dans des souvenirs inutiles, on en voit des choses en 85 ans...

- N'oubliez pas, ce que vous allez voir va changé maintenant, rajouta Jasper2.

Puis, ce fut le blanc. 

* * *

**Alors, **

**Trop direct, trop court, trop long, trop nul, trop bien ?**

**S'il vous plait, dite moi ce que vous en pensez, je continu ?**


	2. ne vienne chercher ton âme

**Note:** Voici le deuxième chapitre, presque uniquement des flashs..

J'avais dis qu'il serais rapide.. désolé désolé désolé.. mais j'écris quand j'en ai envie et quand ça me chante, donc là, je n'avais pas vraiment envie... D'ailleurs ça m'a pris en maths, allez savoir pourquoi.. j'ai fini en étude.. et voilà le résultat..

**Remarque:**** Dans les souvenirs, les persos sont nommés comme d'habitude et les « visiteurs » n'apparaissent pas sinon, il sont nommés par leurs noms puis un 2.**

_**Réponses aux reviews: **_

_**( Note de la correctrice : Les reviews ne sont pas corrigées pour laisser transparaître la personnalité de l'auteur ! )**_

**Momo, Theriel, Rosalie, Tora, Dororo03,**

**Ellora, Alicecullen,Titenanou,Bellaedwarddsm.skaii, Léa,**

**Edward 33, justineBlain, Kyu-Chan,MelissaB,**

**Secret34, Carly, Viviane, Naikyy, et enfin Arya15,**

_merci pour votre gentil review :)_

**DeviliSh: **_**Normalement c'est la Bella du futur qui est vulgaire. Elle a passé presque toute sa vie de vampire avec des soldats. Logique qu'elle soit un peu masculine.. tu piges xd ? Enfin bref, c'est un effet voulu. Qu'elle soit un peu vulgaire. Désolé pour les enfants ( si y'en a qui lise )**_

**Krystall: **_**Etre sadique n'etait pas mon intention, mais le chapitre était deja assez compliqué xd Bella est retournée voir Edward, parce qu'elle l'aime, evidemment.. et je pense que c'est deja bien qu'elle est tenu autant de temps loin de lui.. voilà, merci de ta review !**_

**EetB: _Waouh. Lomgue review. Je sais, je sais, je commence a ecrire et tout s'emele. Mais bon, j'ai tellement de truc dans la tête.. et en plus j'ai super envie que les lecteurs ai tout les infos tout suite donc, ouai, ca deborde un peu xd. __La coupure quand elle retrouve les Cullen est exprès. J'ai pas voulu approfondir cette partie de sa vie, puis ca faisait stylé de coupé comme ca :) En tout cas, merci de tes conseils et de ta review !_**

**Lilith Barton: **_**je sais, pas facile cette histoire de double / Tu veras, Ed va finir par comprendre... y'a pleins de mystere encore je pense, et vu que j'écris au fur et a mesure, je sais pas encore vraiment si il va être faché lomgtemps **_

_Voici le deuxime chapitre ( enfin crierait certaines personnes )_

* * *

__

**Chapitre 2 : ...Ne vienne cherche ton âme...**

Chacun abordait le voyage temporel différemment. Edward espérait ne pas voir Bella souffrir, Bella faisait de même pour Edward, Alice avait peur de sa mort, Esmée, de voir ses enfants dans la peine, et Emmett de voir leur famille écartelée, tout simplement.

Bientôt, ils touchèrent le sol d'une maison que Jasper reconnut comme leur ancien manoir de Forks.

- Surtout, n'essayez rien pour empêcher les évènements, nous ne sommes là qu'en tant que spectateurs, ordonna Bella2.

Deux personnes déboulèrent dans la pièce. Le souvenir se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Oh, je me rappelle ! C'était il y a presque 6 ans ! s'écria Alice

- J'ai du me tromper dans les souvenirs... ce n'est pas grave, lorsque la scène sera terminée, nous serons "transportés" dans un autre souvenir.

Ils se turent et obsèrvèrent.

_**Souvenir:**_

Ce souvenir présentait Bella, écroulée de rire, portant des talons et n'arrivant pas à se tenir droite, ainsi qu'Alice, l'air furieuse, les poings sur les hanches.

- Arrête de rire, c'est tout sauf drôle ! Comment veux-tu danser à ton mariage sans savoir marcher avec des talons !

- Calme toi Alice! Ce n'est pas grave, je les enlèverai...

- Il n'en est pas question, coupa Rosalie en arrivant, ce n'est pas estéthique !

- Je me fout de l'estéthique.

Bella enleva ses échasses et attrapa un coussin sur le sofa, avant d'essayer d'assommer Rosalie avec. Celle-ci, rapide, se détourna et lui rendit la pareille, en arrivant droit au but.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, je ne suis pas vampire moi !

Elles s'écroulèrent toutes les trois de rire, alors que la jeune femme râlait encore auprès de sa belle-soeur..

_**Fin du Souvenir**_

Le premier souvenir s'arrêta. La famille fut transportée dans un autre, mais ils reconnurent toujours la maison Cullen de Forks.

- Ohh... Ça c'est un mauvais souvenir, souffla Jasper2.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, excuse moi, repondit Bella2.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais mon deuil depuis le temps...

Les non-futuristes ne comprenaient pas, mais bientôt, ils sauraient.

_**Souvenir:**_

Les Volturis avaient attaqué le manoir avec de nouvelles armes, de grands fusils dont les cartouches bleues turquoises contenaient un poison mortel pour les vampires...

Dans cette réalité, Bella n'était pas partie, et Edward et elle s'étaient mariés... L'histoire avait déjà changé.

Soudain, une explosion, une première victime. Rosalie s'écroula dans le couloir, touchée par le produit mortel. Emett se précipita vers elle, ne vit pas le deuxième tireur, s'écroula à son tour, mourant aux côtés de sa bien-aimée.

Plus loin, Alice avait vu la scène, elle ne pu rien faire, Jasper la tirait déjà loin du spectacle. Edward et Bella étaient piégés dans le salon, vite rejoins par les deux autres survivants. Esmée et Carlisle étaient morts depuis longtemps...

Bella se serra contre son mari, elle savait qu'ils étaient perdu, Alice tomba, touché à l'épaule, Jasper hurla.

- Mon amour, tu dois fuir, je les retiendrai assez longtemps, décida Edward, murmurant à l'oreille de Bella.

- Non, non, je ne te laisserai pas !

- C'est trop tard, mais venge nous...

- Non, Edward, je t'en prie !

Il se tourna vers son frère qui soutenait Alice, presque inconsciente.

- Emmènes-les loin d'ici, s'il-te-plait, veille sur mon âme, lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te le promet Ed.

Puis, grâce à leurs pouvoirs combinés, et grâce à un peu de chance, Jasper, Isabella et Alice réussirent à sortir de la maison..

Bella s'effondra à la place du passager dans la Volvo alors que Jasper, au volant, avait des sursauts dans la poitrine. À l'arrière reposait le corps d'Alice, bleu, froid, et mort.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le chemin, la maison explosa. Dans la voiture, Bella se plia en deux, hurla. Edward ne reviendra plus jamais.

Elle voulut sauter de la voiture, aller vérifier, mais Jasper l'en empêcha. Encore sous le choc de l'attaque, il la pris maladroitement dans ses bras, tout en tenant le volant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien.

Une clairière près de Phoenix. Jasper mit Alice en terre.

- C'était notre endroit, un peu comme notre secret, dit-il à Bella

-Je comprends, Edward et moi avions aussi un petit paradis..

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait déjà de son aimé au passé..

Elle soupira, avec une impression terrible de douleur dans la poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Demanda Jasper

- Nous ?

- J'ai promis à Ed de te protéger, je te suivrai jusque dans la mort..

- Alors nous devrions former nos troupes..

- Une guerre ?

- Je les tuerai, l'un après l'autre, sans répis, pour le mal qu'ils nous ont fait..

- Je te suivrai, répéta Jasper

- Après, si nous les empêchons de faire plus de mal, je trouverai un moyen de rejoindre Edward, ici ou dans l'au-delà..

- Tu crois qu'Alice est au paradis ?

- Je ne sais pas Jasper.. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que les années qui viennent vont être difficiles..

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres alternatives.. Pas d'autre famille..

- Oh... Je vais peut-être te laisser, je t'attends à la voiture..

- D'accord.

Elle partit vers la Volvo. Jasper s'agenouilla sur la tombe de son amour, effleura les lettres de son nom de la main, puis murmura, comme si la tombe pouvait l'entendre :

- Alice, ne t'en fais pas, je te rejoindrai bientôt, d'abord, j'ai juste une guerre à mener, je te vengerai.. Je t'aime..

_**Fin du souvenir**_

Dire que les Cullens étaient surpris c'était trop peu dire. D'ailleurs, même Bella2 et Jasper2 étaient émus. La scène avait été dure et courte.. Les sentiments s'entremêlaient. Comment était-il possible qu'ils survivent à ça ? se demandait Esmée. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

- Pourquoi les Volturis nous ont attaqués, demanda Emett à sa place

- Ils ont décidés de ne plus être neutre... Ils voulaient, et veulent encore, le pouvoir.. Nous étions avec les loups-garou, les seuls obstacles..

- Et maintenant ? demanda Edward

- Maintenant, dans notre monde, la résistance a été encore plus coriace.. Nous nous sommes carrement aliés aux Quileutes, vous verrez bientôt, répondit Jasper2.

- J'aurais du m'en douté, je crois que je ne serai plus surpris de rien..

- Vous n'assimilez pas encore tout correctement, c'est normal que vous ne ressentez plus rien, rassura Bella2.

- Nous avons vraiment survécu ? demanda Bella

- Oui, mais j'ai beaucoup changé, je suis devenue une leader et je ne vis que pour la guerre et la vengance.. Jasper a su plus se préserver, constata son double.

- Bon, la suite ? voulu savoir Rosalie, en essayant de cacher son trouble.

La Bella vêtu de cuir se concentra.

- Voila, j'ai une scène, pour vous montrez un peu le quotidien..

- C'est parti ! cria Jasper..

_**Souvenir:**_

La scène se passait dans une cave abandonnée au centre de Chicago.

–Tout le monde en place, on bouge ! Vite !

Bella passa au pas de course devant une table couverte d'armes en tout genre.

Habillée à la militaire, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, on aurait dit une militaire atitrée. Elle prit un couteau, deux pistolets, les plus performants du marché, et un boomerang fumigène... Derrière elle, quelques soldats vinrent prendre quelques munitions, et bientôt, l'unité cinq se mit en rang, Bella devant eux, donnant les dernières recommendations.

–Je ne veux pas de massacre, c'est clair ? Précis et rapide, pas de perte, pas d'otage. Ces pourris narguent nos sentinelles depuis assez longtemps. Il y a deux Volturis là-dedans. Horton et Landes, vous vous occupez d'eux. Prenez quelques hommes avec vous. S'il y a des humains là-dedans, essayez de les faire sortir, mais si jamais vous les perdez, vous aurez affaire à moi.

La commendante Cullen leva ensuite son arme et cria

–Ensemble !

Ils hurlèrent en retour :

–Jusqu'à la mort !

Après ça, ils sortirent de la cave, et se rendirent une rue plus loin, dans un grand manoir.

Des coups de feu, du sang, rouge, puis bleu. La guerre faisait rage.

_**Fin souvenir**_

Bella secoua doucement la tête..

–Je suis devenue vulgaire et autoritaire..

La phrase eut pour effet de détentre l'atmosphère plutôt tendue depuis le début de cette aventure..

–Oui, c'est vrai mais, vu les circonstances, je pense que c'est un peu normal.. Seule femme au milieu de tout ces mâles.. Heureusement que je me faisait respecter, avoua Bella2.

–Et tu n'as jamais trouvé personne d'autres qu'Edward ? Demanda Alice

–Non. Pourquoi faire ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui, et pour vous. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. La seule chose qui me sortait de la solitude c'était Jay.

–Mais pourquoi tu l'appelle Jay ? S'enquit à son tour Emett.

–J'sais pas. C'est comme ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers Edward. Ses yeux la troubla et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait comprendre sa souffrance.

–Tu ne m'a jamais oublié alors, constata le ténor, sortant de son mutisme.

–Jamais, dis Bella2

–Alors pourquoi être partie ?

–Je ne suis jamais partie. Pas moi en tout cas. Je te l'ai dis, on fait des choix. Je suis Bella, mais une Bella déjà passée. Ta Bella a fait des choix différents des miens... Qui permettront peut-être d'arrêter les Volturis et ce massacre...

–Suis-je le seul qui ne comprends strictement rien ? Demanda Jasper, d'une moue désespérée.._ ( Note de la correctrice : non mon grand, j'suis dans la même galère que toi ! Pas lu les livres moi inculte )_

– Je sais, tout ça est un peu compliqué. Je dois vous montrer deux dernières choses et je vous expliquerai tout dans l'ordre. Vous aurez vos réponses, c'est promis, annonça la voyageuse.

Et ils repartirent ainsi vers un autre souvenir.. décisif.

_**Souvenir:**_

Bella et Jasper étaient seuls devant une lourde porte en pierre qui menait à l'actuel repère des Volturis. Des cadavres humains jonchaient le sol mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

La fin était proche, et ils comprenaient qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière ligne droite.

Bella était aussi belle qu'une vampire pouvait l'être, et ses yeux étaient bordeaux, tant elle essayait de contrôler sa rage. Jasper, fidèle à sa promesse passée l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout, et il sentait qu'il vivait son dernier combat. L'ambiance était éléctrique.

–Tu veux toujours le faire ? Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.

-Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, trancha le blond en redressant les épaules.

–N'oublie pas, Aro est à moi. Tu démenteles les deux autres et tu décampes, lui ordonna la jeune femme en enfilant ses mitaines.

–Tu es sure qu'ils ne sont que trois ?

–Certaine, la dernière unité à neutraliser ceux qu'il restait.

D'ailleurs, les vingts vampires de l'unité douze en était morts.

–C'est l'heure, constata finalement Jasper, la main sur son M4, une merveille de technologie.

–Je t'aime Jay.

–Moi aussi petite soeur, moi aussi

Il se regardèrent et se rendirent un sourire.

–Je déteste les fins mélodramatique, dirent-ils ensemble.

Silence d'entente. Bella fit s'ouvrir la porte grâce à la télékinésie.

Immédiatement, les trois Volturis survivants se mirent en garde. Aro, toujours fière et se sentant stupidement supérieur, s'avança d'un pas, un léger rictus méprisable aux babines.

–Bella, quel honneur ! Que me vaut ta charmante visite ?

–Ta mort, sale con.

Elle tira une balle, mais Aro avait déjà bondit en avant, et il atterit derrière elle, lui envoyant un uppercut gauche dans la mâchoire. Vive, la belle se redressa et frappa sa jugulaire du côté de la main. Elle entendait vaguement Jasper loin d'elle se battre avec les autres. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour vérifier.

Aro, nullement surpris avait reculé de quelques centimètres avant de faire usage de ses pouvoirs.

Des images envahirent l'esprit de Bella, les plus terribles souvenirs qu'elle pouvait porter. Elle tomba à genoux. La mort d'Edward, de sa famille, sa transformation, et toutes les choses qu'elle aurait tellement voulu oublié...

–Tu est trop faible, lui souflfla le vieux vampire, comme ton minable Edward.

Bella ne comprit que le nom d'Edward. Puisant dans sa rage et ses pouvoirs, elle fit disparaître les effets des dons d'Aro, les retournant même contre celui-ci.

Sous la force de l'attaque psychique, il bascula à la renverse, et son horrible sourire avait disparu.

Dans un dernier effort, Bella tendit le bras et vida la cartouche de son pistolet dans son crâne. La détonation fit écho dans la magnifique salle qui avait servit au carnage, et elle se laissa tomber, à bout de force, sur le carrelage.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête et fut heureuse de voir Jasper sauf. Il était couvert de sang, mais vivant. Le combat avait été rude et, plusieurs fois, il avait cru y rester. Entre combat de mains, armes et pouvoirs, il avait beaucoup souffert et semblait désorienter.

Mais c'était fini. Enfin.

–Alice serait fière de toi. C'est fini maintenant, murmura Bella

–Oui, nous sommes finalement arrivés au bout

–Qu'allons nous faire Jasper ?

Il se tourna vers elle, sans respirer, plus serein qu'il y a quelques secondes, mais perturbé par la quantité de sang.

–Il faut trouver une solution pour rejoindre notre famille

–Elle est bonne celle-là.. Jay, y'a pas trentre six solutions pour un vampire de se tuer...

–Qui a dis, que je voulais qu'on meurt ?

–Mais tu a dis que..

– Je te pensais plus intelligente, ce doit être la mort d'Aro qui te met le cerveau en veille, on va trouver un moyen de retourner au commencement..

–Tu n'est pas serieux, on n'est pas dans un film de SF là !

–Bella, on a l'éternité pour y arriver..

–C'est pas bête.

–Je sais.

–T'es con.

–Non, je suis Jasper.

_**Fin du souvenir**_

* * *

**Haha, j'ai enfin fini ce deuxième chapitre. Encore un petit souvenir.. peut-être deux, je ne sais pas encore. Puis les explications complémentaires.. Quelques petites actions.. La fin absolument pas imaginée.. Et ce sera (déjà!) fini. Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Reviewwwwwwwwwws !**


	3. N'oubliez pas

_Disclaimer :_ Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas les miens, même si j'ai récemment demandé à Emmett de m'épouser ( note de la correctrice : c'est quoi ce charabia ?? ).. Le bougre ne m'a d'ailleurs toujours pas répondu ( NDC : Les hommes, tous les mêmes ).. Bref, tout est à la belle Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire est de moi. Ainsi que les persos du futur.

_Note:_ Après des années lumières, je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une suite de ce nom qui, j'espère, sera aussi appréciée que les deux autres. Je vais essayer de le rendre un peu moins dramatique qu'il en a l'air, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Bon, c'est plus court qu'habituellement, mais c'est un peu un chapitre de transition...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à toutes plus bas. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas en avoir autant, et ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je me suis même mise à crier dans toute la baraque après la vingtième. « MAMANNN J'AII DES REVIEWS, J'AI DES REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS... » « C'est bien ma fille.. c'est quoi des reviews ? » « Ca veut dire que les gens ont aimééééééééééééé ! » » Ah. C'est bien »

Elle prends l'air je-sais-absolument-pas-de-quoi-je-parle-mais-je-fais-semblant-pour-faire-plaisir.. Gentille maman, tu sais que je t'aime ?

Petit racontage de vie, mais bref, je suis super contente.

En plus, j'ai fait du shopping et je suis allé au ciné. Cette semaine, j'ai aimé. « Conscience: Mélissandre, les gens n'en on rien a foutre de ta vie, tu ne veux pas abrèger ? » Mumm, d'accord. T'as raison. « Conscience: Normal, je suis toi. » Pas faux.

0

0

0

**_R.A.R :_**

**Victoow:** Je te remercie vraiment pour tes reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a rendu joyeuse. En plus, c'est un peu grâce à toi que le chapitre arrive si rapidement. À force de demander la suite par MP, je me suis bougé le train..

Héhé, avec Emmett, Jasper est mon personnage préféré et, vu qu'il est plus maniable et plus près de Bella qu'Emmett, c'est lui qui a été la malheureuse victime de mon histoire.. Contente que tout ça t'aies plu et, s'il te plait , dis le moi si jamais quelque chose ne va pas dans la fic.. bisoux !

**Devilish:** Oh - mais faut pas pleurer ! J'écris des trucs tellement triste ? Ohlaala, j'dois être en train de faire une dépression...

**Secret34:** Toi aussi t'es triste ? Bordel, faut vraiment que je mette un peu d'humour dans cette fic..

**naikyy:** Merci pour les compliments, au moins une qui n'était pas trop triste xD

**Lilith Barton:** Si j'ai lu la saga, c'est ma correctrice qui ne l'a pas lu ( NDC : Nop mais j'ai le premier tome de la série en anglais...faudrait que je m'y mettes lol ).. mais ne t'inquiete pas, je vais la soudoyer pour qu'elle commence... « rire sadique » (NDC : Pas besoin de me soudoyer voyons, je sais que je DOIS lire la saga de Stephenie Meyer dah ! )

**Xx-Edward333-xX:** J'ai essayé de faire des petites touches d'humour, contente qu'elles t'ont fait rire )

**Theriel, Lulu, Dororo03, alexe, bella and edward forever,**

**Rosalie, BellaEdward, Arya15, Amira**, merci pour les reviews !!

0

0

0

Bonne lecture, +

MéL

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : N'oubliez jamais...**_

* * *

-Wouah.

L'exclamation était sortie toute seule et c'était bien sûr notre Emmett international qui l'avait laissée échapper. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était ni triste, ni appeuré, non, le grand costaud était « seulement » terriblement déçu de ne pas avoir participé au massacre. On ne comprendrait jamais Emmett Cullen.

-C'est fini ? souffla Alice, qui perdait peu à peu son masque d'indifférence pour une des premières fois. La « jeune » vampire semblait prête à pleurer et Edward se demandait si ses pouvoirs n'amplifiait pas ceux de Bella.

« Ne médite pas sur moi Edward Cullen ! » pensa soudainement Alice, la mine faussement sévère envers son frère télépathe.

Il dévia le regard et tomba dans une magnifique paire d'iris jadis chocolat. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Il reste deux souvenirs. Il ne sont pas très importants, mais je tiens à vous les montrer, dit le Jasper du futur.

-De plus, il ne nous reste qu'une heure ou plus pour vous expliquer, alors il ne faut pas traîner, ajouta la plus agée des Bella.

Et en un éclair, ils étaient repartis.

_**Souvenir.**_

C'était le crépuscule et Bella avait pris un appartement à St-Louis, ville moyennement ensoleillé. Elle s'y cloitrait avec son frère les jours de grand soleil et, ce soir là, elle avait achevé ses recherches sur les Volturis et avait décidé de rentrer chez elle, ne se sentant vraiment en sécurité que dans son nid. Jasper était allé chasser, elle traversait donc seule la ville qui se réveillait pour ses activités nocturnes. Elle marchait encore à vitesse humaine et arriva bientôt au 309, 5 ème Avenue.

La surprise prit possession de ses délicats traits vampirique.

Elle trouva Malcolm Black, fils légitime et unique du regretté Jacob Black, devant sa porte. Le loup-garou était le portrait craché de son père, avec seulement les yeux bleu océans de sa mère, une humaine prénommé Mayalène Prongs, dont Jacob s'était entiché après avoir quitté Forks et avec qui il s'était marié 20 ans plus tôt. L'heureux époux était mort 8 ans plus tard, un peu après les septs ans d'existence de son fils, de la main d'Aro, le Maître incontesté des Volturis. Si son fils venait la voir aujourd'hui, malgré sa haine pour tous les buveurs de sang, mauvais ou pas, c'est qu'il avait de bonne raison. Elle cacha donc sa surprise et demanda froidement:

-Malcolm, tient donc, tu supportes toujours ta propre présence ?

-Le sarcasme ne te va pas au teint Bella, répondit le plus jeune, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Isabelle Cullen était bien la seule vampire avec qui il pouvait avoir une conversation à peu près civilisée.

-Ta présence me rend associable, grogna-t-elle, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris et tentant d'oublier l'horrible odeur que dégageait l'homme, qui ne dépassait pas la vingtaine.

-Sois gentille pour une fois, souffla le jeune loup, trop pressé et las pour tourner autour du pot.

La vampire se retourna brutalement vers lui, lâchant un soupir qui montrait son impatience:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

-Du lait et des croissants ? S'enquit t-il, en ricanant, ne sachant par ou commencer.

-Ne me force pas à faire couler ton sang, je pourrais te tuer, cracha Bella, qui ne s'amusait plus du tout.

-C'est bon, range les crocs, je suis venu te proposer mon aide.

Bella ricana malgré elle. Le monde ne tournait plus rond si Malcolm Black voulait lui rendre service.

-Ah! Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai à faire d'un sac de puce ?

-Le sac de puce en question peut proposer l'aide de toute sa meute pour t'aider à combattre les Volturis. J'ai eu vent de tes recherches pour avoir des alliés contre ces fous. Tu sais la haine que j'ai contre eux. Et je tiens là ma vengeance.

La jeune femme considéra l'Indien avec un étonnement évident. Après tout, ils avaient tués ses parents. Et sa famille à elle. Ils avaient finalement une vengeance en commun.

-Tu veux dire que les loups-garous aideraient les vampires sans aucun chantage ni menace ?

- Ne me force pas à me répéter, le dire une fois suffit pour toute ma longue vie.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis regarda autour d'elle et dit rapidement:

-Ta mauvaise odeur va rester incrustée dans les meubles, va falloir tout racheter... Allez entre avant que quelqu'un ne te vois.

-C'est trop aimable !

-La ferme Malcolm !

Et il la suivis à l'intérieur. On pu entendre un dernier grognement de Bella avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

-Jasper va me tuer, il adorait ce canapé.

_**Fin du souvenir**_

Le deuxième flash ne donnait pas plus d'information, mais il permettait de comprendre comment Jasper et Bella avaient réussi à monter leur armée.

**_Souvenir_**

Il faisait chaud ce jour là et le soleil tapait fort sur la Californie. Sur les plages de la côte ouest, des centaines de filles bronzaient et des garçons de tout âge essayaient plus ou moins bien d'obtenir leur attention.

Isabella et Jasper Cullen avaient rendez-vous dans un entrepôt de Los Angeles, la citée des anges. Ils traversaient Long Beach lorsque le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel. Ils avaient tous les deux parcourut la largeur des États-Unis depuis Chicago pour cette rencontre de la plus haute importance. Les vitres teintées de la nouvelle Mercedes de Jasper empêchaient les UVs de frapper la peau des deux immortels.

Un peu plus tard, trois ou quatre feux rouges plus loin, Jasper tourna à gauche, le long du port, pour finalement s'arrêter dans un entrepôt qui semblait abandonné. Deux individus fermèrent la porte du garage inprovisé.

Bella sortit la première de la voiture de luxe et serra brièvement la main des deux hommes, sans aucune inquiétude.

-Vous avez fais bon voyage ? demanda le plus vieux dont les yeux étaient couleurs ocres.

-Aucun problème, confirma la vampire en sortant un pc portable du coffre de la Mercedes.

-Où sont les autres ? s'enquit son frère en replaçant correctement sa montre autour de son poignet.

-À l'étage, ils vous attendent.

-C'est gentil à vous d'avoir organisé cette rencontre, nous vous sommes reconnaisant.

-Vous serez reconnaissant Monsieur Cullen, lorsque les Volturis seront tous six pieds sous terre.

Jasper sourit. Michael Wilkinson était son ami depuis bien longtemps et, après l'alliance avec les loups-garou, il avait trouvé en lui, un aide précieux. Wilkinson avait en effet réunit tous les vampires du territoire en accord avec les idéaux des deux Cullen et qui combattraient sans douter.

Il y avait une semaine, il avait appelé Jasper pour les derniers préparatifs, puis ils avaient décidés de faire tout le voyage en voiture. Depuis la mort du reste des Cullen, ils étaient eux aussi portés disparus et fiché dans toutes les agences de police du pays.

D'après lui, tous les alliés pour cette guerre avaient une dents contre les Volturis, sinon ils ne risqueraient pas leurs vies pour eux. C'était donc sans aucun regret qu'il en enverrait certains à une mort certaine.

Bella marchait à côté de son beau frère, qui parraissait dans ces pensées. Ils avaient tous les deux, avec l'aide des lycanthropes, organisés un plan d'attaque et établit un plan digne de leurs noms. Le plan « Italia Spirit » allait être une réussite.

Ils passèrent une porte, et ils trouverent une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes, assient à les attendre.

-Les autres exécuteront les ordres. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'assister à ce brieffing, affirma Michael Wilkinson alors que Bella s'étonna du petit nombre de participants.

-Ok. Je ne pense pas devoir me présenter. Passons au vif du sujet. Jasper, à toi l'honneur.

Pendant les trois minutes qui suivirent, les hommes ne détachaient pas leur regard de la veuve. Bella dégageait une puissante aura dominatrice et Jay dû user de ses pouvoirs pour contrôler leurs hormones mâles. C'était vrai qu'Isabella était une magnifique femme, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire du rentre dedans.

-Bien. Tous les participants seront divisés en plusieurs unités, commença Jasper.

Pendant près de trois heures, il expliqua patiemment leurs plans, reprenant quelques fois des points que les nouveaux soldats n'avaient pas compris. Jasper aimait ça. Contrôler une armée, donner des ordre, faire des stratégies. S'il était resté un soldat, il aurait voulu un jour pouvoir avoir ce rôle. Mais la vie avait eu d'autre plans pour lui.

Quand le lendemain ils quittèrent Los Angeles pour retourner à Chicago, Bella était confiante, de plus, Jasper était très doué pour les pratiques militaires. Une lueur d'espoir s'infiltrait dans son coeur sans vie.

Elle ne baissera jamais les bras.

**_Fin souvenir_**

La voyageuse temporel laissa quelques secondes reposer sa tête contre le canapé du salon familiale. Elle avait enfin fini avec les souvenirs, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Malgré cela, elle demanda aux Cullen s'ils avaient des questions.

-Que devrions nous faire ? S'enquit Carlisle, qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit depuis le début, mais dont les images commençaient à former une histoire dans sa tête.

-Vous devriez vous battre, mais restez absolument ensemble. Ne renoncez pas et alliés vous avec les loups-garou. Contre les Volturis, ils vous aideront. Ensuite, imaginez une ruse pour les avoir sans besoin de beaucoup de forces armés. Les Cullen sont assez doués pour ca.

Jasper 2 s'arrêta sur un sourire, il avait confiance, rien ne finirait comme avant, il en était certain. Il envoya des ondes bienfaisantes autour de lui.

Emmett et l'autre Jasper imaginaient déjà la bagarre féroce et follement amusante qu'il y aurait, et Rosalit, d'abord surprise par la nouvelle Bella, se dit intérieurement qu'elle était complètement folle. Elle réfléchit rapidement, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, puis elle questionna:

-Sans les Volturis, les vampires du monde n'en feront qu'à leurs têtes. Qu'allons nous faire ensuite ?

-Prenez leurs places, proposa Bella. Il y eu encore un silence.

* * *

_**Vous pouvez vous lâcher pour les reviews, je mentirais si je disais que j'aimais pas ça. J'aime beaucoup avoir vos impressions, même si c'est mauvais, ça m'aide à savoir ce qui est bon ou pas et ce que je dois améliorer.**_

_**Special thanks à Mimi, ma Québécoise, qui corrige toujours après moi.. Merciii Mimiii ( NDC : Mais de rien ma p'tite Française :-D )**_

_**Reviews et à la prochaine ! Xoxo.**_


	4. C'est un retour au crépuscule

**_Note:_** Je suis plutôt déçue.. Les reviews sont en baisse.. L'histoire vous lasse-t-elle ? De toute façon, c'est le dernier chapitre. Umm, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est plutôt long et je l'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs, vous verrez que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être éclatée à écrire ce dernier chapitre.

Sinon, **normalement**, il y aura un OS pour savoir un peu la suite des aventures de nos favorites vamp's. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera ceux du futur ou du présent.. Dites moi par reviews !

Toujours une bonne lecture et je n'ai toujours pas acheté les droits d'auteurs de Twilight.. Honte à moi ! Maman, tu m'prête cinq millions ? C'est un commencement.

Ah. Je ne reçoit pas d'argent non plus. Malheureusement. (Rire) **( NDC : Et moi non plus ! )**

Bisoux à tous et merci infiniment pour vos commentaires !

**_RaR:_**

**Lulu:** Je sais, c'est cruel, mais au moins, y'a un peu de suspece...

**simklob:** Tu verais, tout dans c'chapitre !

**DeviliSh:** Bah, il lui en veut un peu quand meme...

**Dororo03:** J'aime Emmett aussi.. (Et j'suiiis sur que si il me connaissait , il m'aimerai en retour)..  
**bellaedwardsm.skaii:** Maintenant ! Lol

**alexe:** Merci !  
**Dragunov:** Mumm, si t'aime les armes, t'as pas fini, parce que la, y va avoir la sauce !  
**Annabelle:** Merci aussi !!  
**VictOow:** Rah. J'ai toujours pas acheter le mangas xD

Sorry ?! Bon. J'espere que t'aimeras la fin d'l'histoire, hein, d'ailleurs, ca fait un baille qu'on sait plus parlé... Bisouxxx !

**_--_**

**Et merci encore à tous/toutes, pour vos lectures !!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : C'est un retour au crépuscule..._**

* * *

L'idée ne fut même pas mûrement réfléchie. Edward répliqua vivement et avec colère:

-C'est hors de question ! Notre famille n'a jamais pris parti et on ne commencera pas maintenant à s'intéresser aux pouvoirs !

-Calme-toi Edward, dirent ensemble Esmée et Alice avant de se sourire mutuellement.

D'un geste de la tête, Alice laissa la parole à sa mère :

-Edward, c'était une idée parmis d'autres. Je suis sure qu'on trouvera une solution plus adéquate...

Elle lança un regard explicite à son compagnon, qui ajouta:

-Esmée a raison, nous trouverons une solution lorsque le moment sera venu...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de commencer une polémique maintenant, concluJasper, à l'extrémité du canapé, qui balançait grâcieusement son bras dans le vide.

Un silence inconfortable où tous réfléchissaient donnait une ambiance lourde à la pièce.

À une vitesse inhumaine, Rosalie sortit de la pièce, chamboulée par toutes les révélations.

Elle fut bien sûr suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Emmett, qui semblait inquiet pour sa femme.

-Le reste vous appartient, le futur a changé, tu verras par toi-même Alice, annonça Bella 2 en se levant à son tour d'un fauteuil, marchant calmement vers la baie vitrée du salon.

_Le jour se couchait._

C'était pour elle le moment de partir, elle avait joué son rôle. Malgré cela, elle était infiniment heureuse d'avoir revu ses proches, la lueur dans les yeux de Jasper et senti le parfum d'Edward.

_Le jour se couchait._

C'était pour lui le moment de partir, ils avaient joués leurs rôles.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la joie qu'il avait eu en revoyant Alice, sa muse, celle pour qui il avait autant souffert. Il avait réussit. Face au crépuscule, il tourna doucement la tête vers Bella, elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aussi avait retrouvé le sourire. C'était bien.

_Le jour se couchait._

C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Le moment où le jour s'en allait et où la nuit arrivait, quand les ténèbres succèdaient à la lumière.

_C'était leur instant._

La nuit appartiendrait toujours aux êtres de la nuit. La race des vampires...

Edward ne participait que peu à la conversation entre Bella, Jasper, Esmée, Alice et Carlisle. Il préférait observer la deuxième Bella, qui ressemblait si peu à sa Bella.

Elle avait fait tout ça pour eux ? C'était un sacrifice énorme.

_Le crépuscule._ La fin de toutes choses. Elle va disparaître.

-Merci.

Tout le monde le regardait maintenant, c'était malin. Il tousseta un peu, et reprit ( depuis quand Edward Cullen manquait d'assurance ? )

-Merci de nous avoir prévenus, pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

Jasper et Bella le regardèrent puis lui sourirent.

-Hé, si on ne peut plus empêcher sa famille de mal finir, où va aller le monde ? demanda Jasper, tentant de faire de l'humour.

-Vous allez partir n'est-ce pas ?

Alice avait comprit. Intelligente et douce Alice...

-Le crépuscule. La fin d'une chose.. commença la voyageuse.

-Et le début d'une autre, termina la voix d'un ténor, aux cheveux roux, qui avait capturé son coeur il y avait bien longtemps.

Elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille:

-Donne moi une chance, je sais que je t'aime..

La militaire rit de ses sous-entendus, puis serra les autres Cullen, comme le faisait Jasper.

Emmett et Rosalie, entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment là et Rose se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur, qui était aussi étonnée que le reste de la famille. La belle épouse du plus musclé des frères Cullen murmura quelque chose à l'intention de Bella 2, puis serra Jay dans ses bras.

Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'elle avait dit, mais on voyait dans les yeux de Bella, que cela devait être important. C'était à peu près un happy end.

Quand Bella 2 et Jasper 2 disparurent, les esprits étaient dispersés et chacun partit vers ses occupations. Les conversations sérieuses reviendraient plus tard.

Bella soupira. La vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.

Et elle devrait travailler pour reconquérir Edward, mais elle y arriverais. De toute façon, elle avait l'étérnité pour ça...

Dans toute sa vie d'immortel, Carlisle n'avait jamais vu ça. Mais il était infiniment fière.

Sa famille avait fait face et ses enfants tellement attachés les un aux autres, qu'ils avaient même bravé la mort pour être à nouveau réunis..

Sur ces pensées, il se dirigea vers sa voiture de luxe, direction l'hôpital...

Alice et Jasper s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, lui, assis par terre contre un des pieds du sommier.

-Tu es venu du futur.

-Il semblerait.

-Pour moi. Pour nous.

-Il semblerait aussi...

-Je t'aime Jasper.

Il se releva et se pencha vers elle, la remerciant d'un baiser, sachant bien qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir été là.

-Moi aussi.

Et il se coucha près d'elle, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, dans un silence entendu.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, alors qu'Esmée et Rosalie regardait un film quelconque sur le câble, on entendit Alice et Jasper courir dans les escaliers.

Emmett et Edward qui n'étaient que dans le jardin, acoururent eux aussi.

Bella, alertée par l'agitation, sortit de sa chambre en vitesse.

Alice prit la parole, un sourir immense sur les lèvres alors que sa famille était inquiète:

-J'ai eu une vision.. on a reussi !

Tous la regardaient comme si elle était folle.

-Réussi quoi Alice ? demanda Esmée

-À battre les Volturis bien sûr, dis la voyante, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

-Je peux voir ? s'enquit Edward, s'approchant de sa soeur.

-C'est pas joli, mais oui, vas-y..

Edward ferma les yeux. Il essayait de se vider la tête, mais l'odeur de Bella, qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis si longtemps, l'empêchait quelque peu de se concentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voyait enfin les images défiler dans sa tête. La vision le submergea.

_**Flash:**_ **(NDA: Les remeriement et explications à la fin du chapitre)(NDC :Je vais garder le language familier pour la partie écrite par Gus, ça sonne comme : On est des aristocrates mais putain, on est en guerre haha ! )**

-Bon les gars, voilà comment on va procéder: Edward, Bella, Jasper, vous me prenez ces 2 là et vous formez le premier groupe. Vous vous occuperez de la zone Est. Quant à moi, je prend Rosalie, Alice et vous deux, on s'fait la zone Ouest, commença Emmett.

-Ok, ça marche pour moi, répondit Bella. Les autres hochèrent la tête pour ne pas lui faire écho.

-Voilà le plan, nous entrons par le Nord, vous par le Sud, ça les divisera davantage.

-Comme tu le sens, acquiesça l'assemblée.

-Réglons nos montres… Prêts ? 3… 2… 1… 10h30 !

-C'est bon.

-Fréquence radio, comme d'habitude. Les chefs de groupe, Edward pour le Groupe Est et moi pour l'Ouest. On reste en contact avec l'autre talkie. C'est parti ? demanda Emmett.

-C'est parti ! dirent les autres calmement.

Alors que le groupe Est attendait patiemment l'arrivée de l'autre groupe à leur point de rendez-vous, la radio d'Edward grésilla « Allez on rentre ». Edward fit signe à son équipe, arma son Smith & Wesson 40, serra un dernier coup le silencieux, attrapa la poignée de la porte, la bascula et tira la porte vers lui.

Jasper entra le premier, MP5 SD3 en main - le must pour une entrée discrète – et avança à pas de loup le long du mur. Suivi Bella et ses P99 - toujours avec silencieux –et les deux derniers vampires : Adam et Edisson, tout 2 avec de plus gros calibres, un G36K et un FNC – au cas où. Edward termina la file indienne qui s'était formée.

De l'autre côté, le groupe Ouest entra de la même manière, Rosalie et Alice en tête, avec une furieuse envie d'en découdre, suivies de George et Wilfried, leur chef temporaire, qui fermais lui aussi la marche. Rosalie et Alice avaient choisi des modèles peu courant sans pour autant être peu efficace : des arbalètes à répétition. L'avantage pour ces dernières étant la légèreté, l'inaudibilité et la rapidité des tirs. George et Wilfried avaient, quant à eux, la même place qu'Adam et Edisson, armés de gros calibres – au cas où, toujours – respectivement un AK74 et un HK 416. Emmett quant à lui avait préféré un Dual de M11 avec silencieux.

Le groupe Est progressait dans les couloirs du sous-sol, vérifiant chaque coin et recoin sombre, massacrant chaque garde en patrouille, tour à tour. Ils avaient nettoyés plus de la moitié de leur secteur à une vitesse incroyable. Chaque pas étaient sûr et silencieux, chaque tir d'une précision mortelle. Mais, tout à coup, la radio d'Edward se mis à hurler:

-On est griller, on est griller !

Edward se mis en retrait du groupe :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sa seule réponse fut alors une série de rafales, de cris, et de bruits de pas paniqués. Edward rejoint alors son groupe, les arrêta et leur expliqua la situation

-On n'a plus le temps de se la faire discret, faut aller chercher le groupe Ouest, ils sont dans la panade.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Adam et d'Edisson. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir envoyer la sauce !

Le groupe se mis à courir dans les souterrains, laissant alors entendre leurs pas amplifiés avec résonance par les conduits. Un garde donna l'alerte, mais trop tard, Jasper et Bella avais déjà liquidé les 5 gardes au repos dans la chambre improvisée.

De son côté, le groupe Ouest était séparé, chacun ayant fui comme ils le pouvais pour sauver leur peau. Rosalie s'était terrée dans une impasse, laissant en vie quiconque passaient devant elle. Wilfried et Alice eux, s'était cachés au fond d'un couloir. Dans l'obscurité, ils voyaient les soldats Venturi passer, mais ne leur tiraient dessus que s'ils se sentaient menacés, autant dire assez souvent. Ne restaient qu'Emmett et George qui avaient plus ou moins réussi à se rapprocher de la zone Est.

-Vous êtes où bordel ? beugla-t-il dans la radio.

-On arrive, on arrive ! Couloir 5F, 2 couloirs et on est chez vous,répondit Edward.

-Ok, on vous attend en 5H, on est juste à coté… Mais nous ne somme que deux, je suis avec George.

-Sérieux ? Où sont les autres ?

-On s'est séparés dans la panique.

-Fait chier, essai de les appeler par les talkies, mais ne bougez plus, conseilla Edward

La seule réponse fut un message brouillé :

-Quoi… qu'e… omprend… este… ci...

**En 5H**

-Rah, c'est mort ! gueula Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce bordel ? demanda George.

-Ça ne capte plus, les batteries doivent être à plat… Bon on l'attend là, il est juste à côté, dit Emmett plus calmement.

**Plus loin dans les galeries**

-Et merde ils sont où ? J'commences à avoir des crampes aux jambes à rester accroupie moi, se plaignait Rosalie.

-Pssst ! Rosalie t'es là ?questionnais calmement une voix au bout du couloir

-Mais j'connais cette voix moi? C'est la voix d'Alice, pensa Rosalie

-Ouais, ouais j'suis là, au fond du couloir, répondit-elle le plus clairement possible, sans parler trop fort.

-Ok, rejoint nous, la voie est libre, on leur a mis leur branlée à ces tocards hihi !

Rosalie se leva alors, et marcha tranquillement vers le bout du couloir, arbalète prête à l'emploi.

-Bon ils sont où les autres ? demanda Wilfried

-Bonne question, j'en sais foutrement rien…

-J'avais vu Emmett courir vers la zone Est avec George, ils sont partis vers le 4 ou le 5… G, H ou I, j'sais pas trop…

-Bon ok, déjà on se sépare plus, on commence à manquer de munitions, surtout vous, avec tout ce que vous avez envoyé… Bande de bourrins !

-Bah, moi j'ai tirer que 5 chargeurs… Plus la moitié de celui qu'il me reste dans le '416, dit ironiquement Wilfried.

-Et il t'en reste combien donc ? demanda Alice beaucoup moins euphorique.

-Bah le stock que j'ai dans le sac à dos, soit une bonne vingtaine j'crois, attend j'vais sortir ça et remplir mes poches vides.

-Aaaaaaah ! Voilà pourquoi tu lâche jamais ton sac à dos quand tu sort le '416 ! Dis Rosalie hébétée.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on devrait pas traîner là comme des âmes en peine, on va s'faire prendre comme des bleus là… coupa Alice d'un ton blasé.

-C'est pas faux, on ferait mieux d'y aller, on tente le 4G ? demanda Wilfried.

-Ça marche pour moi, répondit Rosalie.

-Pour moi aussi, ajouta Alice.

**Pendant ce temps entre 5F et 5H.**

-Putain ils sont où ?

BANG ! BANG !

-Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient en 5F non ? gueula Edward entre deux détonations.

-Ouais j'crois bien, reste à savoir s'ils nous ont bien entendu, répondit Jasper.

Deux équipes de gardes surgirent de chaque côté d'un couloir. Jasper, Bella et Edward se replièrent sous la couverture bien nourrie d'Adam & Edisson. Inséparables jusqu'à la mort, malgré les ogives de 5.56 et de 7.62 qui frappaient les corps de plusieurs de leurs ennemis, ces derniers ne reculèrent pas. Adam tomba, la jambe arrachée par une décharge de Calibre Douze. ( NDC : Failli dégueuler en lisant ce passage ( imagination trop active ))

-ADAM ! cria Bella du fond du couloir.

Edisson l'entendit, regarda à sa gauche, se mis à genoux et tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais pris à son tour une rafale de 9mm, directement partie du MP5K d'Aro Volturis. **(NDC : le connard !)**

-EDISSON ! sorti cette fois de la bouche de Jasper. Le reste du groupe resta tétanisé de peur, sauf Edward, qui resta de marbre face à la mort de ses compères. Un simple et calme « Aro… » se laissa entendre.

**Retour en 4G**

-Toujours pas là… lança Wilfried.

-Aller, on s'fait le 4H,soupira Rosalie.

Mais malgré que le trinôme arpentait les couloirs, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

-La zone 4 est vide, reste que des cadavres de ces abrutis de Volturis, constata Alice.

**Mais arrivés en 5H**

-Pssst ! Y'as quelqu'un ? demanda Rosalie plusieurs fois.

Sa seule réponse fut alors un méli-mélo de rafales et de cris provenant d'un des couloirs voisins.

-Laisse tomber… Ils sont toujours pas là…l'arrêta Alice.

-Si ! Si ! On est là… On pensait juste que c'était un piège, mais j'ai reconnu le ton blasée d'Alice, répondit Emmett avec humour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon ton ? T'veux une tatane ? **(NDC : Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi une tatane ?? Bon j'ai compris que c'est pas très confo comme sort pour quelqu'un mais quand même ! )(NdA: Mireille ! Tu coupe un moment important !)** lui rétorqua Alice.

- Je dois avouer que j'suis content de vous voir, clama George.

-Vous savez ce qui se passe à côté ? J'ai cru reconnaître la voix de Bella, demanda Emmett.

-Allons voir, c'est juste à coté. dit Wilfried.

**De nouveau quelque part entre 5F et 5H.**

« Aro » raisonnait dans la tête d'Edward. L'envie de le tuer ne faisais que l'amplifier.

-J'vais me faire cette ordure ! hurla Jasper entre deux rafales de MP5.

**( NDC : Non mais, ils sont aristo, ils sont en guerre et lui, il ne pense qu'à se faire Aro !! Franchement, ses penchants homosexuel/sado-masochiste ( parce qu'on s'entend qu'il s'agit d'Aro ) il peut les garder pour après non ? ) (NDA: C'est une expression Mimi, il va pas vraiment se le faire.. il va juste le descendre...)**

-Restons calme, il faut les avoir à la finesse, ils sont trop nombreux pour nous. calma Edward.

-Eddy, j'crois qu'on est foutu, on vient de foncer dans un cul de sac … se désola Bella.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on soit si foutu que ça, la rassura-t-il.

Il changea de chargeur, arma la culasse de son Smith & Wesson, pris quelques mètres d'élan, puis se mis à courir.

-ED QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU!!,crièrent ses deux amis.

Il sauta à travers le couloir perpendiculaire où se trouvaient les Volturis, puis retomba dans l'autre couloir qui faisait la continuité de celui de leur cache. Il tomba, perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le coté mais se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé, puis continua de courir dans ce couloir…

Pendant ce temps du coté du Groupe Ouest.

-Les bruits de rafales se rapproche on dirait, lança George.

-STOP!, cria Emmett.

-Quoi? chuchota Rosalie.

-Y'a une silhouette au fond de ce couloir… Plus un bruit.

Emmett se plaqua au mur, le reste du groupe fit de même. Il avança vers l'intersection de l'autre couloir, commença à faire dépasser sa tête, jeta un œil. Plus de silhouette ! Il rentra sa tête et se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Les bruits de pas de la silhouette s'étaient tus. Emmett rejeta un coup d'œil et se retrouva nez à nez avec un canon de .40

-Emmett ? dit la silhouette.

-Euh… Oui, répondit Emmett tout transpirant de peur.

-Tu m'as fait peur ducon ! **(NDC : encore un mot que j'connais pas ! ) (NDA: Bah, c'est pas dur à comprendre...)**

J'était venu te chercher, Bella et Jasper sont toujours coincés par les Volturis, on n'a pas le temps de discuter, suivez moi ! Vite ! ordonna-t-il.

Et le groupe suivi Edward.

La tension qui aurait dû retomber avec la réunion entre les deux groupes ne se calma pourtant pas. Bella et Jasper étaient toujours en danger.

Le groupe commença à ralentir, puis s'arrêta :

-Plus un bruit, les Volturis sont à deux couloirs à droite, Bella et Jasper sont au fond de ce couloir.

Les membres du groupe lui répondirent avec un signe de tête. Puis le groupe reparti.

De nouveau avec Bella et Jasper.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Les Volturis tombent comme des mouches mais continuent d'avancer, s'écria Jasper, c'est mes deux derniers chargeurs là.

-Attend j'ai une idée, j'vais déplacer les armes des Volturis mort par télékinésie.

-T'y arriverais ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour t'ai… un rebond le coupa. Wow ! Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Débrouilles toi pour que je reste en vie plus de cinq secondes au milieu de ces tirs, dit calmement Bella.

-QUOI ? cria Jasper.

Puis Bella se jeta devant les Volturis vidant ses P99 sur ses ennemis, cherchant des yeux une arme à déplacer. Elle ne distingua dans la cohue que le FNC d'Edisson et le fis aussitôt bouger vers elle. Les culasses de ces P99 se bloquèrent en arrière, les étuis vides des balles qu'elle avait tirées couvraient le sol, elle jeta ses P99 vers Jasper, attrapa le FNC qu'elle s'était envoyé dans ses mains, l'épaula puis vida le contenu de son chargeur vers Aro.

Aro se jeta au sol pour éviter la rafale mortelle, puis se mis à l'abri des balles. Les soldats reculèrent en même temps que leur chef non sans arrêter de tirer dans la direction de Bella.

Bella chuta au sol, du sang couvrant sa gorge.

-MERDE BELLA ! cria Jasper. Il couru à elle, s'agenouilla, pris sa tête dans ses mains.

-BELLA ! RÉPOND MOI BORDEL ! cria-t-il de nouveau en la secouant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent:

-Haaaaa arrête ! Je suis là, je suis là ! dit-elle le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qui et j'me suis évanouie,répondit-elle en riant.

-T'arrivera à combattre c'est bon?

-Hey! Tu me prends pour qui ? J'suis toujours partante pour taper sur les méchants, clama-t-elle.

-Ok alors faisons le plein de munition et retournons nous cacher, ils vont revenir...

Mais des rafales se firent alors à nouveau entendre…

De leur coté, Edward et le groupe Ouest, s'était de nouveau arrêtés, Ils avaient entendus un cri d'étonnement suivi d'échange de tirs, la scène rehaussée d'une rafale imposante et d'un son qu'ils connaissais bien, celle du FNC d'Edisson puis terminée de quelques derniers échanges de tirs. Ils ne furent que témoin auditif de cette nouvelle fusillade...

Edward vis alors au fond du couloir une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, celle d'Aro. Il voulu le poursuivre pour le tuer mais fut vite arrêter par Emmett qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Stop ! Il n'est pas seul, son heure viendra ne t'inquiète pas.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, le groupe recula, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, le groupe se prépara, trois ombres passèrent devant eux, puis cinq, puis huit, pour finir plus d'une vingtaine suivirent Aro, mais l'une d'elle s'arrêta, remarqua les Vampires… BANG une balle logées dans la tête. La horde d'ombre se retourna, une pluie de projectiles frappant leur corps les uns à la suite des autres, seuls quatre d'entre eux eurent le temps de répliquer. Alice et Wilfried tombèrent à terre, du sang coulant de leur torse.

Edward posa ses yeux sur ses compagnons, tout en continuant de tirer, puis regarda à nouveau ses adversaires, constata qu'aucun souffle de vie ne les animaient. Le Smith & Wesson vis sa culasse bloquée en arrière - synonyme de chargeur vide - appuya sur le bouton d'éjection situé sur la crosse de son pistolet, libérant ainsi le chargeur vide de ce dernier, fouilla ses poches – qui s'avèrèrent être vide- et jeta son arme.

-Wilfried passe moi ton '416 ! ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Recharge le et passe le moi, s'énerva Edward.

Wilfried s'exécuta donc :

-Ok ok, tiens voilà.

-Merci, bon, maintenant aller chercher Bella et Jasper, ils sont juste au bout du couloir, allez les chercher, on se rejoint à l'entrée Nord. Moi j'vais régler son compte à ce salaud d'Aro.

S'engagea alors une course poursuite entre Aro et Edward Cullen.

_**Fin Flash**_

La suite, n'etait pas dur à comprendre, Edward avait tué Aro Volturi, et les autres avaient surement et assurrement mis une patée a leurs enemis..

-Et bien on est doué.. remarqua Rosalie, une fois qu'Edward et Alice eu raconté la scène qu'ils avaient vu.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour que tout soit comme avant sans les Volturis.. résuma Bella, en s'asseyant en face d'Esmée sur le canapé en velour.

-Pourquoi pas les Denalis, proposa Emmett, surprenant l'assistance.

-Elles ne sont pas assez nombreuses et je ne remettrai pas nos lois entre leurs mains, personellement, répondit Carlisle.

-Les Harrisons, dit alors Jasper, dans un souffle.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, ils seront impartiaux, et ce sont de « bons » vampires, si je puis dire, conclut le docteur.

-Où habitent-ils ? demanda Bella, soudain nerveuse.

-En Alaska, déclara Esmée, qui connaissait bien cette famille.

-J'y vais. L'Alaska, c'est mon territoire, je vais faire un brin de toilette et je pars tout de suite, dit Bella, sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois sortit de la pièce, les autres se lancèrent des regards..

-C'est moi, où elle essaye de nous fuir ? demanda Jasper..

-On se demande à cause de QUI elle fuit, cingla Emmett

-Suivez mon regard, continua Alice, en fixant évidement Edward.

« Bouge toi Ed, va la voir ! » hurla Rosalie dans son esprit.

Edward, sans se presser et en marmonnant des insultes si bas qu'on ne pouvait les entendre, se dirigea vers l'étage du manoir.

Bella se trouvait dans la salle de bain de la chambe des parents Cullen.

-Bella, commença-t-il incertain..

-Laisse tomber Edward, j'ai compris, c'est les autres qui t'envoient, hum ?

Il ne répondit pas, baissant un peu la tête.

-C'est sûr, tu ne serais pas venu de toi-même...

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, dit-il brusquement, tu m'as tellement manqué et, j'ai peur de ne pas t'en vouloir autant que je le devrais..

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda t-elle, retenant son air, qui de toute facon ne lui servait à rien.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, je ne suis pas aussi en colère que tu le penses, c'est tout.

-C'est tout, conclut la jeune fille, avant d'essayer de sortir de la salle d'eau.

-Bella, ne pars pas à cause de moi, lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Je ne supporterais pas de rester ici alors que... je ne peux pas !

Edward et Bella étaient à quelques centimère l'un de l'autre, si près que leurs joues se collaient l'une à l'autre.

-Arrete ca, supplia t-elle, tu m'éblouies !

-Ca marche encore ? Rigola t-il

-Ne change pas de sujet..

-Je t'aime toujours Bella.

Elle laissa un moment de flottement, puis enfouie sa tête dans le cou de son ex-futur fiancé.

-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, j'ai aussi vécu cette situation..

-C'est la vérité, je ne peux pas m'en empecher.. chuchota t-il, approchant ses lèvres de la machoire de Bella.

La jeune vampire grogna:

-Tu triches !

Il éclata de rire en retour..

-Et puis, c'est pas très romantique une salle de bain, continua t-elle..

-Tout depend avec qui on est dans la fameuse salle de bain, remarqua t-il, avant de prendre la tête de Bella en coupe.

Le baiser fut milles fois plus appreciable que dans ses souvenirs.. Leurs peaux étaient maintenant à même temperature, et Edward n'avait plus à s'inquieter de blesser son ange.

Lorsque qu'elle mit fin au baiser, les joues de Bella avaient pris une légère teinte rougeatre.

-Tiens, elles sont toujours là, elles, taquina l'ange roux

-Il faut croire... grogna Isabella.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, alors que des éclats de voix resonnaient dans la maison.

-Ca ne change rien Edward, je dois partir là-bas, dis alors Bella

-Je sais. Je ne t'en empecherais pas, mais j'espère que le moment qu'on vient de partager te fera revenir vers moi..

-Je reviendrais, et nous reprendrons ou nous en étions avant ma lamentable fuite...

-Oeil pour oeil, dents pour dents, il me semblerait que je t'ai fais le même coup.

-Tu es vite revenue vers moi, ne s'empecha t-elle pas de remarquer.

-Tu partira lomgtemps ? , demanda t-il, pour écourter ce sujet délicat.

-Cela dependra des Harrisons.. peu-être 2 semaines..

-J'ai bien attendu 5 ans...

Leurs corps se detachèrent lentement, comme pour ne pas briser ce délicieux moment.

-Il faudrait redescendre, je crois qu'Emmett s'énerve.. déclara Edward, qui avait nullement l'envie de quitter Bella..

-Allons y, avant qu'il détruise le salon.

Dans la pièce de séjour, les Cullen se disputaient pour savoir où irait chacun, il semblerait que pendant que les tourtereaux roucoulaient au premier, les pièces du puzzles se soient mises en place..

Quand Edward et Bella rentrèrent main dans la main dans le salon, les conversations se turent.

-C'est pas trop tôt, cria Alice, folle de joie.

-Félicitations mon frère, ricana Jasper, avant de se prendre un coude dans le ventre de la part de sa bien aimé.

-A cause de quoi vous disputiez vous ? Questionna Bella pour animer un peu la pièce.

-Et bien, il semblerait que Jasper et Alice t'accompagneront en Alaska.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda t-elle aux concernés.

-Certains, répondirent t-il en choeur.

-Emmett et Rose vont allés faire un tour en France, histoire de rencontrer un certain _**Augustin**_, il paraît qu'il pourrait nous aider à mettre une tactique en place, c'est un connaisseur..

-En France, où ca ?

-Bretagne je crois... dit distraitement Rosalie, en se repoudrant le nez.

-J'aime bien la Bretagne, assura Bella.

-T'es déjà partie en France toi ? s'étonna Emmett

-Biensur, je me suis pas cramponnée à l'Alaska tout ce temps..

-Et bien, tu as pleins de choses à nous raconté, souligna Carlisle.

-Oui, et j'ai tout le temps pour ca maintenant..

-Plus tard, Esmée et moi partons pour Forks, voir les loups garous, raconta le docteur.

-Et je fais quoi, moi ? Hein ? S'énerva notre ténor preféré.

-Tu peux faire un peu de ménages, y'a pleins de cochonneries partout ici, dis très serieusement Esmée

Le plus jeune des Cullen ouvrit grand les yeux, se retenant d'ouvrir la bouche d'etonnement.

-tu.. tu.. rigoles j'espere !?

-Pas le moins du monde, et commence par la cuisine, Emmett a renversé du coca partout.

-Du coca ?

-Oui, ils faisaient une bataille avec Jasper.

-Vous pensez que ce fameux _**Augustin**_ peu me fournir une arme ?

Personne ne répondit. On ne sais pas si Edward Cullen a finalement visité la Bretagne ou non, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que les liens entre la famille se sont resserés grâce à cette histoire exeptionnelle, d'ailleurs, il y aurait eu le mariage d'Edward et Bella un peu plus loin dans l'année, d'après les racontards.. La machine du destion était enfin à l'heure.

Et qui sait, peu être qu'un jour, nous retrouverons Bella et Jasper 2...

Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

* * *

**Finalement, j'ai decidé que je ferais une suite OS que si j'avais assez d'appreciations sur cette histoire.. on vera quand j'trouverais que c'est bon... (rire) Je ne sais pas, une vingtaine de reviews...**

**Sinon, venons au plus important. Mais qui a donc écrit la partie combat de ce chapitre ?**

**Et bien, c'est un ami à moi, que j'adooore beaucoup, qui me fais rire, avec qui je parle tout le temps, qui m'énerve de temps en temps aussi, mais je peu quand même toujours compté sur lui, parce que la preuve, quand je l'apelle au secours pour m'aider avec mes écrits, il est là aussi... Et ouai, mon Breton, c'est un as des armes et autres trucs de mecs virils, donc je l'ai bassiné pendants des heures pour qu'il m'écrive un truc bien, voilà ce que ca a donné..**

**Donc, merci, merci, et encore merci pour ce grand service, tu t'es vraiment fait ch... à l'écrire, Je t'adore fort, vous pouvez l'applaudir et le vénéré, Augustinnnnnn !! -Breton et Maître de son statut-**

**_Ps: Vous aurez remarqué le grand clin d'oeil que je fais à Gus' à la fin du chapitre..._**

**Merci d'avoir suivis cette fiction, j'ai été ravie de l'écrire, je vous embrasse,**

**A la prochaine !**

**MeL. Les reviews sont les récompenses de l'auteur.**


	5. Little Note

_Salut !_

Bon... Oui je sais... y'a toujours pas le petit Os que j'avais promis ... Désolé ?

Nan, mais faut que j'reprenne toute l'histoire parce qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes, je trouve...

Dans un an peu être, mais ca viendra x )

A bientôt !

Méli.


End file.
